Heridas del corazon
by izayoi-vicky
Summary: ¿quieren saber que sucedio con inuyasha luego de perder a su madre? hay muchos fics sobre este tema pero este es distinto,quieren averiguar el porque? solo entren y lean... la vida siempre te da una oporutnidad mas para ser feliz...
1. El hanyou

**Heridas del corazón **

****

**La vida siempre te da una oportunidad más…para ser feliz… **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXX (cambio de escena) **

**Capitulo 1: El hanyou**

**Inuyasha…cariño despierta… **

**Inuyasha- dijo con un tono de voz más alto**

…**no hubo respuesta…**

**Vaya, este niño si que tiene sueño pesado…**

**¿Que pasa mama?- dijo un Inuyasha muyyy dormido **

**Hasta que al fin te despertaste… vamos levántate, hoy llega el terrateniente del palacio vecino a charlar con tu abuelo…**

**Mama el no es mi abuelo el no me quiere…- dice Inuyasha levantándose**

**Aunque no te quiera el es tu abuelo mi amor- dice Izayoi acariciando la cabeza de su pequeño.**

**Princesa Izayoi su padre quiere verla- dice una de las sirvientas del palacio**

**De acuerdo iré en seguida, cariño quédate aquí y prepárate de acuerdo?**

**Si mama… **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**¿Qué sucede padre?**

**Izayoi, hoy sabes que el terrateniente de el otro palacio vendrá a visitarnos no?**

**Si lo se…**

**Quiero decirte que espero que ese hanyou no cause problemas, además no quiero los visitantes lo vean seria una vergüenza para el palacio…**

**A Izayoi no le gustaba nada que hablara así de su hijo pero tenia que obedecer sino fuera así desterrarían a Inuyasha del palacio… y ella no podía permitirlo ya que solo era un pequeño hanyou de 8 años y no tendría posibilidades de sobrevivir…**

**De acuerdo padre…- dijo muy entristecida **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Inuyasha, como te dije antes vendrá un terrateniente muy importante…**

**Si…**

**Cariño, mi padre no quiere que salgas de tu habitación para no incomodar al terrateniente- le dice Izayoi suavemente a Inuyasha.**

**Pero por que??... por que no puedo estar como los demás niños en la reunión- dijo mientras dos lágrimas caían por sus mejillas…**

**Por que no puedo ser como los demás! **

**Cariño…-dijo Izayoi abrazando a su hijo - tu ya lo sabes eso… los humanos de aquí no te quieren por que eres un hanyou… **

**Si pero si tu eres una humana por que yo soy un hanyou! **

**Mientras hablaban las puertas del palacio se abrían para el terrateniente que acababa de llegar…**

**Inuyasha… tu padre era un youkai… y de la unión entre un youkai y una humana nace un hanyou…- dice Izayoi tristemente**

**Y si mi padre era un youkai por que no esta aquí! Nunca estuvo aquí!- dijo Inuyasha levantándose…**

**Inuyasha… no digas eso… tu padre siempre esta aquí contigo…-dijo mirándolo a los ojos (especialmente su ojo derecho) el murió protegiéndonos… **

**Pero no es justo si el estuviera aquí no tendríamos que soportar las burlas de los humanos-dijo un muy enojado Inuyasha.**

**De repente una gran ráfaga de viento inundo la habitación en donde estaban, los ojos de Inuyasha se volvieron rojos, sus colmillos crecieron, dos líneas lilas se dibujaron en su rostro y sus garras crecieron notablemente… ya no era un hanyou… era un youkai… su sangre no pudo contenerse mas… estaba muy enojado por ser excluido… ya no podía contenerse. **

**Izayoi no podía creer lo que veía y trato de alcanzar a su hijo que salio corriendo al jardín… allí estaba el padre de Izayoi junto al terrateniente vecino y su hijo de unos 16 años. **

**Guiado por su sangre Inuyasha no podía contenerse, los tres hombres se asustaron por lo que veían… Inuyasha se acerco a ellos y les gruño amenazándolos, dio un gran salto y callo sobre el hijo del terrateniente tirandolo al suelo, preparo sus garras y se las clavo en su hombro izquierdo. **

**El padre de Izayoi y el terrateniente intentaron sacárselo de encima al joven pero no lo lograron, una ráfaga de viento golpeo contra ellos y los arrojó lejos del lugar. Izayoi rápidamente se acerco a la escena y tomo a Inuyasha por la espalda, ella sabia por lo que estaba pasando… Izayoi logro alejarlo del joven herido pero con un hábil movimiento Inuyasha se escabullo de los brazos de su madre y se quedo parado delante de ella a varios metros…**

**Inuyasha: mi… cabeza… gggrrr… duele… **

**Izayoi: Inuyasha vamos intenta controlarte…cariño por favor… **

**En ese momento Inuyasha volvió a la normalidad…**

**Inuyasha: ma…ma?-dijo Inuyasha justo antes de caer desmayado… **

**Los dos hombres ya se habían recuperado de la ráfaga y estaban ayudando al joven herido… por suerte la herida no había tocado ningún órgano vital… **

**2 horas después **

**Auch que me paso?**

**Inuyasha despertaste!-dijo Izayoi un poco mas tranquila**

**Que paso mama no recuerdo nada y me duele mucho la cabeza… **

**Tranquilo ya paso todo… ya no importa **

**¡DONDE ESTA ESE MALDITO HANYOU!-dijo furioso Haku (n/a: el padre de Izayoi y el abuelo de Inuyasha) **

**Izayoi anticipando lo que pretendía su padre se puso delante de Inuyasha que ya se había levantado…**

**Izayoi: por favor no lo lastimes el no quiso hacerlo!**

**Si claro… ¡por su culpa el hijo del terrateniente esta herido! Ya sabes las consecuencias Izayoi… guardias llevencelo… unos guardias tomaron a Inuyasha por la espalda…**

**Izayoi: no, no lo hagan…- no pudo hacer nada más ya que dos guardias la tenían sujetada bien fuerte… **

**Llevaron a ambos al jardín justo delante de la entrada al palacio… **

**Haku: saquenlo de aquí y dejen que se pudra en el bosque jajajaja**

**Izayoi: no me hagas esto padre! No me lo quites por favor!-dijo llorando desesperadamente. **

**Mamaaaa!!!- dijo el pequeño Inuyasha forcejeando y llorando **

**Inuyashaaa!!!!! **

**Ya era tarde… cuando Izayoi se dio cuenta ya estaban cerrando las puertas del palacio con Inuyasha del otro lado… **

**La princesa Izayoi ya no tenia consuelo alguno… primero perdió a Inutaisho… el youkai que se había enamorado a primera vista… el daría lo que fuese para protegerla… y así lo hizo… dio su vida, el murió el mismo día que Inuyasha nació… y ahora había perdido prácticamente a su único hijo Inuyasha…su pequeña dulzura… el era su vida… ya lo había perdido todo… no le quedaba ninguna esperanza para seguir viviendo… **

**Los guardias la soltaron y ella callo al suelo sollozando desesperadamente…**

**Haku: jaja pero igualmente lo he desterrado en una buena época- dijo dirigiéndose a su hija- no durara mucho o sea que no sufrirá tanto, hace una semana comenzó una matanza de hanyous, están matando a todos los hanyous de la zona e Inuyasha no será la excepción. **

**Izayoi levanto la cabeza y miro a su padre con odio… **

**Eres un maldito!!- dijo levantadose aun sollozando. **

**Ese hanyou era una carga para ti… tus hijos deben ser puros… ese mestizo no servia para nada ni para ti ni para el palacio… **

**Izayoi no podía creer lo que oía… siendo un mestizo o no el era su hijo… lo que mas amaba en el mundo, su pequeño, el único recuerdo que tenia de su amado Inutaisho… **

**Ella no contesto nada… si le contestaba de seguro lo hubiera matado… solo se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación. **

**Su padre sonrió con euforia y maldad… **

**Te salvare mi pequeño… te juro que lo haré…- se dijo Izayoi… **

* * *

**Konnichiwa!!!!!!!!!!**

**Bueno me presento soy Izayoi este es mi segundo fic en fanfiction… ya tengo muchos capitulos de esta historia pero… no entiendo mucho el ingles y no se como subir mas de un capitulo de una misma historia asi que les agradecería mucho si me dieran una mano jeje… tambien les agradecia mucho los reviews ya que me animan a seguir escribiendo y para que yo sepa que hay alguien leyendo mi fic del otro lado de la pantalla XD **

**Les advierto que el proximo capitulo (cuando lo suba) va a ser mucho mas triste y trajico que este asi los que son muy sensibles o no les gusta el drama les recomiendo que no sigan leyendo… ahora si es gusta el drama y la tragedia bienvenidos sean **

**Sayounara!!!!!!!!!**

**LADY IZAYOI **


	2. juntos nuevamente

**Capitulo 2: juntos nuevamente **

**Izayoi había ideado un plan… todos los días cada 4 horas había un intercambio de guardias para los que estaban descansaran un poco… cuando los guardias intercambian hay 5 minutos que no hay nadie vigilando la entrada del palacio… esa era su oportunidad para salvar a Inuyasha. **

**Salio lenta y sigilosamente, temía llegar tarde y encontrar a su pequeño ya muerto… ese era su mayor temor… pero tenia que arriesgarse no tenia tiempo que perder…**

**Y así lo hizo y logro salir con éxito del palacio…**

**Suspiro aliviada ahora lo único que faltaba era encontrar a Inuyasha… no debía estar muy lejos de allí… Inuyasha no es tonto y no se abra alejado mucho.**

**Izayoi: Inuyasha donde estas???? Por dios que este bien **

**Camino un poco mas y se detuvo en un claro… y a lo lejos lo vio… estaba tirado en el suelo debajo de un árbol, lo reconoció de inmediato era su pequeño Inuyasha, corrió y se lleno de tranquilidad cuando vio que estaba sano y salvo… solo estaba dormido… lo cargo en brazos e Inuyasha comenzó a abrir los ojos, pronto estos se llenaron de lagrimas al ver a su madre. Ambos se abrazaron y lloraron juntos, las lágrimas de Izayoi eran de alegría y las lágrimas de Inuyasha eran de miedo. Izayoi noto eso y empezó a tranquilizarlo…**

**Izayoi: ya… tranquilo… ya paso todo mi amor… lo importante es que estamos bien… **

**Inuyasha: mama tuve mucho miedo…- dijo aun llorando pero un poco mas calmado. **

**Izayoi: lo se cariño **

**Izayoi estuvo unos momentos tranquilizando a su hijo y luego se levanto con el en brazos. **

**Inuyasha: adonde vamos? **

**Izayoi: vamos a ir al la cueva del anciano Totousai y de la pulga Miouga, nos quedaremos allí hasta que resuelva todo con mi padre de acuerdo?**

**Inuyasha: si… ¿mama que fue lo que me paso?- pregunto recordando lo que había pasado en el palacio. **

**Izayoi: aun eres muy pequeño para que lo entiendas- dijo bajándolo al suelo y mirándolo con ternura- cuando seas más grande te lo explicare. **

**Inuyasha abrazo a su madre y luego ambos siguieron caminando, estaban muy tranquilos y felices de volver a estar juntos… pero… ninguno de los dos sabía que ese era el último día que podrían estar así.**

**Konnichiwa!!!**

**Jeje bueno este capitulo me quedo realmente corto XD espero traerles pronto la segunda parte de este. **

**Muchas gracias por su reviews! **

**Sayounara!!!!**

**LADY IZAYOI **


	3. juntos nuevamente parte 2

**Capitulo 3: juntos nuevamente (parte 2) **

**Llevaban un par de horas caminando, Izayoi estaba alerta…sabia que unos humanos andaban tras los hanyous, así que tenia que tener cuidado.**

**Inuyasha hablo muy poco en el camino, estaba asustado sentía que algo no iba a salir bien… aun se preguntaba que había pasado en el palacio, le dolía la cabeza si trataba de recordarlo. **

**Inuyasha: mama estará enojada conmigo?- pensó **

**Un ruido hizo sacarlo de sus pensamientos, pronto se dio cuenta que su madre no lo había escuchado, se paro en seco.**

**Izayoi: que sucede Inuyasha? **

**Inuyasha: escuche algo… alguien se esta acercando…- dijo mientras daba unos pasos hacia delante.**

**Izayoi: Inuyasha noooo!!**

**Inuyasha: que? Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh (n/a: grito XD) **

**¿????: Jaja caíste en la trampa hanyou**

**Inuyasha dio un paso y activo una trampa e hizo que una red lo atrapara. **

**Izayoi: que creen que hacen? Suéltenlo**

**¿?????: Cállate mujer, atrápenla, vamos jaja, esto será divertido **

**Konnichiwa!!**

**Bueno aca tienen la segunda parte también me ha quedado muy corto, pero me vi obligada a hacerlo ya que cambie algunos hechos de la historia y si quieren saber lo que pasa en este capitulo… pues sigan la historia, dejen reviews plis y perdón por tardar tanto nnU a partir de ahora la historia dara un giro de 360 grados, van a cambiar los personajes, mi forma narrativa es un aviso para que no crean que me confundi al subir el fic xD **

**Gracias por su eterna paciencia **

**Sayo!!! **

**LADY IZAYOI**


	4. Lagrimas

**Capitulo 4: lagrimas**

**Me llamo Mitzuki… no era una humana como las demás… era como muy pocas… me enamore de un youkai…el líder del clan de los zorros… Yuki-Kitsune. **

**Al principio éramos muy buenos amigos pero luego nos fuimos enamorando…teníamos muchos planes para el futuro…uno de esos planes se cumplió…quede embarazada de un hanyou… **

**Ni Yuki ni yo nos imaginábamos que nuestra felicidad se apagaría de un día para el otro como el fuego bajo la lluvia. **

**Era un día muy lluvioso y yo estaba embarazada de 8 meses iba con Yuki en una carreta hacia el cuartel del clan de los zorros. Como hacia mucho que estaba lloviendo el suelo estaba muy resbaloso así que Yuki le pidió al que manejaba a carreta que tenga mucho cuidado por donde iba…pasaron unos minutos y nosotros estábamos entretenidos sintiendo como nuestro bebe se movía. **

**De repente la carreta agarro un pozo, yuki me protegió abrazándome…solo fue un susto…**

**Cariño estas bien?-me dijo preocupado **

**Si estoy bien no paso nada-conteste sonriendo **

**Pero luego esa sonrisa se borro de mi rostro cuando una rueda trasera se salio de su eje y la carreta culmino hacia un costado… **

**Todo fue muy confuso… **

**La carreta quedo destrozada y el conductor murió a causa de un golpe en la cabeza. **

**Yo quede inconsciente y no recuerdo lo que paso… **

**Yuki Pov**

**No veía casi nada por la lluvia y buscaba a gritos a Mitzuki…luego la lluvia comenzó a parar y pude ver el cuerpo de mi mujer tirado cerca de unos arbustos al lado del camino. Me acerque rápidamente y de pronto toda mi alma se me cayo a los pies. Ella estaba desmayada rodeada de sangre que salía debajo de su kimono…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Abro la puerta y entro a la habitación…y me siento al lado del futón donde descansaba Mitzuki…unas lagrimas salieron de mis ojos… los youkais zorro somos tan orgullosos que casi nunca lloramos pero esta vez todo mi orgullo había muerto con mi cachorro y llore como nunca antes lo había echo… **

**Diccionario: **

**Yuki-kitsune: yuki–kitsune no es un personaje mío sino que forma parte de la mitología japonesa. En la sengoku jidai existían 4 bestias sagradas guardianes de los 4 puntos cardinales: el fénix, el dragón, el perro y el zorro. El fénix es el ave de fuego guardan del norte. El dragón es guardan del este es el dragón que trae la primavera y la fertilidad y que generalmente traen los ambulemos chinos y japoneses. El perro sagrado del oeste (Inutaisho el padre de Inuyasha) es el dios del viento. Y por ultimo el zorro blanco del sur conocido como yuki-kitsune, yuki significa nieve y kitsune significa zorro. **

**Futón: son como las colchonetas que usan los japoneses para dormir **


	5. un encuentro fortuito?

**Capitulo 5: Un encuentro fortuito?**

**Mitzuki Pov **

**Había pasado una semana de todo lo ocurrido…sabia que había perdido a mi cachorro y que no podía tener otro nunca mas… yuki trato de todas las formas posibles de apoyarme pero ni siquiera el lo había superado…**

**Cuando yo estuve totalmente recuperada de salud fui con yuki a visitar la tumba de nuestro hijo… pero ninguno de los dos sabíamos que esa salida que parecía tan trágica para nosotros podía convertirse en una que cambiaria ese momento tan difícil de nuestras vidas… **

**En el camino de regreso al palacio pudimos escuchar unas palabras que salían de la boca de un humano: **

**¿Dónde estas maldito hanyou?-dijo uno de los humanos- no mereces estar vivo…terminaremos de asesinarte de una vez por todas…**

**¿Me bus…caban….?-dijo la vos de un niño pequeño que parecía estar bastante herido **

**Le pedí a yuki si podíamos acercarnos un poco y el accedió y nos escondimos en unos arbustos…pudimos ver a un pequeño cachorro hanyou que estaba gravemente herido parecía tener unos 7 u 8 años , su pelo era blanco y sus ojos dorados y tenia unas pequeñas y tiernas orejitas que parecían ser de perro. **

**Así es te buscamos para asesinarte los hanyous no tendrían que tener lugar en este mundo…en realidad hanyou tu tendrías que haber muerto cuando mandamos a asesinar a todos los hanyous de la zona – dice otro de los hombres. **

**Es cierto…yo tendría que haber muerto ese día…no ella…-dice el niño mientras unas lagrimas caen por su rostro. **

**Una cara de impotencia y dolor se dibujo en nosotros. **

**El pequeño gira la cabeza hacia los arbustos donde estábamos…se dio cuenta que nosotros estamos ahí. **

**¿Por que se esconden? ¿Acaso no vinieron a asesinarme también como todos los demás?- nos pregunto el niño, cada vez que decía una palabra su voz se partía era muy notable todo lo que había sufrido- **

**Nosotros salimos de nuestro escondite y negamos con nuestras cabezas a la pregunta del cachorro. Nos acercamos lentamente a el para que no se asustara…cuando lo vi mas de cerca pude notar que estaba mucho más herido de lo que había visto de lejos y eso me preocupo bastante. Cuando nos acercamos mas el niño se puso en posición de ataque y nos gruño…no nos tenía confianza… **

**Vaya, vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí un youkai y una humana esto será divertido-exclamo uno de los hombres. **

**Déjenlo en paz-dije enojada ante mi comentario el cachorro levanto la cabeza y puso cara de curioso… mi esposo se dio cuenta de eso y le lanzo una tierna sonrisa yo lo seguí.- se noto como los hanyous están tan poco acostumbrados a que los youkais y humanos que no sean sus padres los excluyan. **

**Eso es la escucharon bien dejen al pequeño en paz por las buenas.-dijo Yuki colocándose adelante del cachorro. y gruñéndole a los humanos. **

**Jefe…no podemos enfrentarnos contra un youkai adulto… -dijo uno de los hombres. **

**Creo que tienes razón… ¡oye hanyou algún día te atraparemos y sufrirás!**

**Los hombres se fueron, Yuki tubo ganas de seguirlos pero yo se lo negué, en esos momentos me importaba mas el niño que perseguir a esos hombres. **

**Ambos nos acercamos al pequeño y lo ayudamos a apoyarse contra un árbol por que ya ni podía ponerse de pie… **

**El cachorro aun no nos tenía confianza…trato de defenderse pero sus heridas comenzaron a dolerle aun más e hizo una mueca de dolor. **

**Shh tranquilo… ¿como te llamas pequeño? – pregunte **

**Al fin el niño comenzó a hablar…-Inuyasha… -justo después de eso, sus ojos se vuelven borrosos y cae desmayado.**

Konnichiwa!!

Bueno creo que este capitulo fue un poquito mas largo jaja quería agradecerles de corazón a Luin-Fanel, Kikyo-dono y a Erazal y también quería pedirles disculpas en demorarme tanto es que tuve un etapa muyy larga de depresión e Izayoi no quería entrar en mi mente y ayudarme a escribir este fic xD (aclaro no me drogo soy loca de nacimiento xD) espero que les vaya gustando, se pondrá mejor ;) ténganme paciencia y denme consejos para escribir mejor  nos leemos

Sayo!

Lady Izayoi


	6. Herida sangrante

**Capitulo 6: herida sangrante **

**El cuerpo de Inuyasha no llego a tocar el piso ya que lo tome en mis brazos… **

**Hay que llevarlo rápido al palacio esta muy malherido...-le dije a yuki mientras acomodaba a Inuyasha en mis brazos. **

**Tienes razón- dijo yuki mientras se transformaba en zorro- vamos sube**

**En el camino… **

**Yuki apresúrate Inuyasha esta empeorando- le dije asustada, ya que la respiración de Inuyasha se estaba acelerando y su temperatura aumentaba considerablemente. **

**De acuerdo iré lo más rápido que pueda-dijo yuki- **

**Cuando llegamos al palacio baje de la espalda de yuki rápidamente y le dije que vaya a buscar a la doctora mientras yo lo llevaba a la habitación. **

**¡Dios mío! Pobre pequeño…malditos a los que le hicieron esto-dijo impresionada la doctora, a ella podíamos tenerle confianza ya que fue madre de dos hanyous que lamentablemente murieron de una extraña enfermedad poco después de nacer. **

**Esta tan mal? – preguntamos **

**Si… tiene heridas muy graves, las tiene abiertas hace días y se infectaron. Además esta muy enfermo y desnutrido. Esta muy débil a causa de eso. **

**Pero…se pondrá bien? – pregunte preocupada. **

**Ya hice todo lo que pude ahora todo depende de el… tendrás que cambiarles las vendas una vez por día. **

**De acuerdo ¿tengo que hacer algo más? – pregunte**

**Si darle estas medicinas cada 3 horas.-me dijo la doctora.**

**Si lo haré…**

**Doctora usted menciono que estaba enfermo… que tiene? -pregunto yuki **

**Tiene una neumonía importante capaz que es por los días a la intemperie, además tiene las defensas de su cuerpo muy bajas. **

**Nosotros lo cuidaremos-dijo yuki **

**Están seguros? **

**Yo asentí con la cabeza. **

**De acuerdo si observan algún cambio me avisan.-dijo la doctora mientras se iba de la habitación.**

**Me acerque al futón con mucha preocupación sobre el pequeño que se encontraba acostado en el… su respiración era muy lenta y calmada…casi no respiraba…sus heridas eran muy graves…gracias al cielo que lo encontramos por que sino no hubiese pasado la noche… **

**Creo que yuki se dio cuenta de mi preocupación y me abrazo tiernamente por la espalda.**

**Tranquila… se va a poner bien no te preocupes…- me dijo yuki con mucha dulzura.**

**Me di vuelta y lo abrace colocando mi cabeza sobre su pecho. Me beso la frente y yo le correspondí con una sonrisa. **

**Me encanta cuando sonríes…te ves mucho mas hermosa… **


End file.
